Kyra's Story Part 1
by Ashley-Houston
Summary: A story of a princess who seeks out adventure. 1 night she sneaks out and little did she knw she would be in for the adventure of her life... CHAPTER 3 UP!
1. Chapter 1: The Escape

**Chapter 1: The Escape **

**Ashley: Well this is my first fanfiction. I'm Ashley! YAY! X3**

**Kinsey: Is Phillip in this story?**

**Ashley: NO!**

**Kinsey:-cries-**

**Ashley: -slaps- SHUT UP!**

**Mya: -stares at Ashley and Kinsey like they're insane- Anyway… On with the- gets pushed by Marissa-**

**Marissa: ON WITH THE STORY!**

**Disclaimer: I DO own this. These are my characters and my RPG people.**

Kyra's story Part 1

"Kyra! Stop walking away from me you will never get out of this palace! YOU HEAR ME!" Yelled Kyra's mother, Queen Talibeth, at the 12 year old. " I will get out of here." Kyra mumbled. Kyra walked up the long stairs here blue dress following behind her. Kyra fixed her tiara and sighed. She hated Cyrdown Palace, she was 12 and never been outside of it but she had a plan…

**Later That Night… **

Kyra put her hair in her pony tail and opened the window. She put her dagger in her boot and jumped off the Palace on to a soft bed off blankets. She ran and in a swift motion hopped over the bush and run. The harsh wind and rain was slowing her down but she found an arch of trees and tilted her head staring at it. Suddenly it began to glow. "AHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH!" she screamed before she fell into darkness. She awoke in a dark forest and a fire was crackling. she ran over too it andwaved her hands infront of it it put it out but it got bigger. "What the..?" she said while walking back. Suddently she bumped into a large cold creature and it hist. 'Gulp'.

**A/N: Ok well that was short and I do mean short! But 2nd chapter is on the way!**


	2. Chapter 2: Meeting Jack the Hunter Boy

**Chapter 2: Meeting Jack the Hunter Boy**

**Ashley: THANK YOU SO MUCH FACTORFICTION100 IT MEANS A LOT!**

**Kinsey: So you're adding characters you made up and not one of mine!**

**Ashley: -Holds up fist and punches him- STFU! YOU GOT PWNED!**

**Marissa and Mya: ON WITH THIS STORY!**

**Disclaimer: I OWN THIS STORY AND THE CHARACTERS!**

Kyra's Story Part 1

Kyra took the Dagger out of her boot and slid it in to the creature's chest pulling it out and running. She ran until she found a swamp. She gagged at the disgusting green water and the weird creatures inside She easily crossed the rickety bride and made her way into the church. She held in a scream to what she saw. It was a human being mangled by group of vampires. She walked past it holding her breathe and made it outside. She ran again it was cold outside and dark she could hardly see. Then she hit a boy and the both fell back. She blushed in embarrassment and helped the boy up. He was wearing a hunters outfit she guessed he helped the men. "Sorry I couldn't see. Are you alright?" Kyra asked. The boy nodded and held out his hand. "Jack Darment and you are?" "Kyra, Kyra Kobashi." She answered. "Of Cyrdown Palace?" Whoa." She blushed and asked" Where am I what are these creatures?" she looked like she was going to cry and Jack held her shoulders and kissed her. She blushed instantly as stood dumbfounded as he ran off. "Wha-what? J-just happened?" she held her cheek and ran off.

Little did she know in the trees was eyes staring down at her. Red ones, the ones of a vampire. They jumped down in front of her and hissed. She screamed and suddenly fire exploded around her. "AHHHHHH WHATS GOING ON!" her sparkly blue eyes changed to a fiery pink and the vampires fleeted. An old wise man watched and said… 'Mage' She turned to the man and then looked at her hands as the fire cooled. "A mage?" she asked walking over to him. "Yes child a mage, one who can weld the elements. As you see you weld fire but one more is in order. You will find it soon. And I will come to you any time you need it." He said as he disappeared into dust. "Hey wait!" but it was too late he was gone. She groaned and walked on.

Walking past dark trees her heart thumped. '_tumtum TumTum TUMTUM'! _Went her heart as various sounds of different creatures emitted from the forest. She found her way to a river and sat down breathing heavily. She was scared and hungry but then she heard it. 'splosh blubblubblubblublub' she looked and saw a 16 year old and the water. She ran to the man and stood him up trying to wake him. In a flash of light she was back on the shore and her dress was dry. "What the…" then she saw young women using this light to heal the man. In her confusion she passed out knowing it was a wrong idea but she was tired and scared.


	3. Chapter 3: The Village

**Chapter 3: The Village**

**Ashley: Ok my last 2 chapters were short and from a harsh note from a viewer who will remain name-less I will try and use better grammar and add more detail I'm putting a lot of effort into this so I hope you enjoy this!**

**Disclaimer: I DO own this I made up everything that goes with it too.**

Kyra woke up in a hurry everything was blurred she could hear faded voices. She closed her eyes then opened them but then immediately closed them shut. The pain took over her she wailed out in agony and clutched her side. She could see the blood that seeped through her dress and knew she needed a new one.

"Oh my, your awake! Would you like some water, dear?" came an elderly voice. It had a slight accent.

Kyra looked up to see the smiling face of an elderly woman. She was wearing a bonnet and had straight grey hair and bright grey eyes.

"U-um excuse me ma'am for being rude but can you tell me where I am." Kyra asked her voice strained and tense.

"Ahh yes certainly. My name is Helga Epstein. I am the eldest in the human village. Here I think you should wear this. Your dressed seems a bit stained?"

She handed her a peasant sort of outfit. It contained of a puffed short sleeves with longer sleeves coming out of it and an apron and long skirt. But even though it was blue so she gawked at it then gave in and tried it on. She notices her wound had been bandaged up. She took her hair out of its ponytail and let her sable hair fall behind her shoulders.

"Judging by your tiara, I say your royalty right …...Kyra?" Helga smiled but it looked more like a crooked, mad kind of smile.

"H-how do y-y-y-you k-know my n-name?" Kyra studdered, hopelessly frightened. She wasn't sure how to control her powers yet so she was left desperately in panick.

"You don't remember me Kyra? Your mom banished me and some others out of Cyrdown Village. And you didn't do anything! No its time to pay the price you will work it off…"

She Worked long ad hard in the fvillage. Feeding the cows and the chickens. Sweat trickled down her fore head under the blazing sun. She talked with the young girls but mainy kept quiet. After what felt like days, It was night fall she began to rest…

Screams rang out from the village. Kyra hurried outside. Fire was every where children were screaming and crying, villagers yelling" HELP ME!". She saw a tanned girl with brown twin tails and redish pink village attire as she went to help the remaining villagers.

"How dare you hurt these people!" she yelled at the attackers!

Kyra's eyes began to glow. She looked at the attackers and her eyes change d to a feiry pink.

" I WON'T LET YOU HURT THEM!" she exploded in fire scaring off the attackers.

Kyra fell to the ground and blacked out.


End file.
